


Who was Jester Raised by?

by Wayfarer_Rye



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Jester, Gen, The Cupcake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Trickery and deal-making are her bread and butter.A Trickster Cleric raised at the knees of a successful businesswoman.
Relationships: Beauregard & Caduceus Clay & Fjord & Jester Lavorre & Nott & Caleb Widogast & Yasha, Jester Lavorre & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Who was Jester Raised by?

**Author's Note:**

> A potential conversation after the Hag.

Once they were safely a distant away from the Hag, and under the dome.

Jester collapsed on the ground much to the panic of the others.

Waving a hard dismissing them, “I am just tired.”

No one wanted to believe that, they shared a look.

“Jester, Jessie what did you exchange,” Fjord asked quietly.

Tiredly smirking, “A stale cupcake,” Jester grabbed her water skin drinking bit. It had been a nerve-wracking experience to try and out trick the hag. 

“That doesn’t make sense, she wanted misery,” Nott pipped up.

Yawning, “she did but the Traveler away told me that tricking fey was hard, not impossible, you just had to be tricky enough." smiling, Jester was excited to see how the Traveler reacted to her latest trick.

“You tricked her?” Beau blurted out.

“I am a cleric of the Traveler, trickery is his domain,” Jester shrugged, feeding Sprinkle a small berry, scratching his ears. Sprinkle grumpily accepted the attention before returning to hide in her armour.

“I wasn’t about to let anyone else think up any more ridiculous trade, there was no proper balance in her deals,” Jester complained, "Mama would say she was demanding more than her due."

She would have to remember to tell her mama about this, Jester was sure she would enjoy the trick on the greedy hag. 

“No proper balance?” Nott started slowly.

“She was asking too much for taking a block on a curse causing one person’s misery,” Jester nodded, “It would be different if she was going to change you as well but obviously not. War is millions of people misery and Beau’s offer would have made all of us, herself, her brother and mother unhappy. That is a lot of misery exchange of one person's misery stopping by removing the magic was stopping Caleb’s spell from working,” Jester explained.

Between the Traveller, who taught her lots about the fey and their ways, and her mother, who was a businesswoman at heart, and they had taught Jester plenty about deals and exchanges. Jester could spot a bad deal and how to make it work for her instead of the other.

“Oh,” Nott blinked, as did the others, they had not thought of it the way Jester did.

“She might come after us for the trick, or maybe not,” Jester sighed, worrying her lip. Fey even Hags were unpredictable on what they took offence too. 

“Fey,” Caduceus agreed sagely.

“We will discuss it more tomorrow,” Caleb cut in with a scan across the weary-looking Mighty Nein.

“Okay, Caleb,” Jester nodded yawing again, “I am going to journal before bed. I will take the last watch.”

Caduceus passed out some rations.

“I will take first watch,” Yasha offered, Caduceus agreed to join her.

“Beau and I will take second,” Caleb volunteered, Beau winced but didn’t make a fuss.

“I will take a watch with Jester,” Nott and Fjord said at the same time. They eyed each other but neither backed down, and it only stopped when Beau waved a hand between the two.

Those that weren’t on watch turned in for the night, and eventually, sleep came to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Sprinkle is like that really grumpy more experienced adventure you met on your travels across the lands. He has seen somethings, and he is grumpy about it.
> 
> Note Added 03/03/20  
> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
